Never will I leave you
by LoveAngel15
Summary: Yuki begins to have more feelings for Zero while they are patrolling one night together. The next day Zero is not in class. Where is he? Yuki searches for him, but when she does she finds an upsetting surprise. Yuki X Zero
1. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I just watch the anime and read the manga.**

**Note: For those who gave me reviews, thank you so much! But I had to delete the previous one so I can make it clearer. I glad you liked it though. My editor on my computer wasn't working, so I had to start over. :( Everything is now fixed so please enjoy the new and improved story. Please give reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Feelings**

It was night time at Cross Academy. Yuki and Zero were patrolling like always. Yuki was staring at the stars day dreaming. Yuki always had times when she would just stare into space.

"Day dreaming again, aren't you?" Zero snuck up behind her.

"GAH! ZERO!" Yuki screamed. "I hate it when you do that!" Yuki yelled while hitting him on the head.

"Do you enjoy hitting me, or something?" Zero said.

"No, if anyone going to knock some sense into you, then that would be me," Yuki said.

Suddenly, Zero walks closer to Yuki and pats her on the head.

"Silly, there's no need to worry about that," Zero commented with a serious look.

Zero left going into Cross Academy.

Somehow, Yuki's heart fluttered and started beating fast. She imaged Zero's purple eyes.

"Why am I thinking about that?" Yuki thought to herself. "Wait Zero!" Yuki running to Zero. Then, she noticed something different . She was holding on to Zero's hand.

Zero looked at Yuki with a confused look. She let go, turning her back to Zero.

"Sorry," she said blushing.

" 'Kay," Yuki sighed with a shy voice.

The next day, Yuki was sleeping during class.

"Cross-san!" Yuki's teacher yelled.

"Huh! What? What happened?" Yuki waked up with a surprised look.

"Cross-san, even though you're part of the Disciplinary Committee, doesn't mean you can sleep in my class," her teacher said, being irked.

"Sorry, sensei," Yuki said, yawning.

Then, the bell rang for all day class students to go to their dorms.

"Yuki-chan, you have to stop sleeping in class, or one these days you're going to be in deep trouble," Yuki's best friend, Yori-chan commented.

" I know, but Zero and I have to patrol at night and I go to bed late or don't go to bed at all," Yuki explained with her head on the desk.

While say this, Yuki was thinking of what happened last night. She started blushing again.

"That's true. Speaking of which, where is Zero?" Yori asked. Yuki looked around the class. Zero wasn't in class. Usually, he comes to annoy her to start patrolling or she usually sees him leave.

"Where is Zero?" Yuki thought to herself.

Outside Cross Academy, the girls of the day class waited outside to see the night class go to their classes.

" Get back please," Yuki yelled, pushing all the girls aside.

Then, the gates open and night class comes out.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" the girls screamed.

"Please move to the side," Yuki exclaimed. "Zero, where are you? I need you," Yuki thought.

When the night class went to their classes, everything cleared up. Yuki sighed.

"Where is Zero?" Yuki sighed sitting down.

"Well, wherever he is, I'm going to go look for him and give him a piece of my mind," Yuki said, jumping up and started running to his room.

**Please give reviews. Please and thank You! **


	2. Beat of Our Hearts

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Anyways, let's start with the story shall we?**

**Note: For those who don't own the manga, this story will have something about Level E vampires. Level E vampires are vampires are bitten my pure blood vampires and soon later in life their vampire instincts come and they lust for blood. If one ordinary vampire drops into this category, they get killed.**

**Chapter 2: Beat of Our Hearts**

Yuki started worrying about Zero even more. Her heart started beating even faster as she was getting closer to Zero's room.

As Yuki made it to Zero's room door, she took a deep breath. "Zero?" Yuki knocked on the door. "Zero?" Yuki knocked again. There was no answer. When Yuki walked in Zero's room, she saw Zero leaning against the wall with his head down.

But there was one thing that made Yuki upset to see. Zero had his Bloody Cross gun to his head.

"ZERO, NO!" Yuki yelled, running to Zero. A tear dropped down from Yuki's eye.

"Let go Yuki. This is the only way for me to not hurt anybody!" Zero said, holding back tears.

" No, it isn't. I made a promise to you if you were about to fall into a Level E vampire, I would kill you with my own hands so you wouldn't have to suffer. And I'm willing to keep that promise no matter what," Yuki cried.

"What's the point Yuki? Nobody here truly cares for me, I might as well die!" Zero exclaimed.

Suddenly, Yuki's hand slapped him across the face.

Zero looked at Yuki, filled with surprise.

"How dare you say such things,Zero! Someone in this academy actually cares about you with all her heart. Someone who has stuck with you since the first time you walked into this place. Someone who has strong feelings for you! AND THAT'S ME, ZERO!" Yuki cried, sobbing.

Zero was stunned by Yuki's compassionate words.

Yuki pulled Zero in her arms, tightly.

"I love you Zero," Yuki said, blushing.

Zero knew how he felt about Yuki. He thought to himself that finally he finally found someone. Someone who loves and cares about him. Someone who will ease his pain.

Zero held Yuki tight and said, "I love you too Yuki."

This made Yuki's heart rate go faster and made her blush even more. Yuki looked straight into Zero's eyes.

"Zero, never will I leave you. You don't know how it pains me not to see you. I love looking at you, kidding with you, and mostly seeing you smile. I need you near. I want to be the one to make you happy and make your heart skip a beat when you're next to me. Zero, I love y-" Yuki paused.

Zero kissed her.

He parted from her lips and looked at her straight in the eyes. Yuki couldn't help, but look at Zero's beautiful eyes. "You don't have to tell me, I believe you," Zero commented.

Yuki kissed Zero, and Zero kissed deeper.

They thought to themselves now that they have each other, they won't ever be lonely. They'll have each other in their hearts, minds, and in touch.

When they parted from the kiss, Zero and Yuki laid down on the bed, holding each other looking at each other in the eyes, deeply in love.

Zero kissed Yuki on the forehead and closed his eyes. Yuki closed her eyes, feeling safe.

As they layed together, Yuki felt that both of their hearts were beating fast. Zero's body temperature became hot.

Zero held Yuki even tighter.

**How did you like it so far? It gets better in Chapter 3. Please give reviews! **


	3. Passionate Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I just watch the anime and have the manga.**

**OK, this is the one that everyone has been waiting for. Hope you enjoy, oh, and sorry for taking so long to update it. I've been very busy lately. So please give reviews. Thank you to all of my readers! **

**Chapter 3: Passionate Love**

Yuki helped him to calm down. She stroked his hair. But that didn't help. Zero pressed Yuki's lips against his.

"Yuki, are you mine?" Zero whispered. " Of course I am," Yuki looked deep in his eyes.

"Then can we have every night and day together?" Zero asked.

Yuki was stunned by Zero's sweet words. She couldn't help but say yes.

"Yes," Yuki said.

Zero smiled and buried his head in her chest. Yuki hugged him tight, never wanting to let go.

Suddenly, Yuki felt something. Her neck was wet. Then, she realized Zero was kissing her on the neck.

"You don't know how happy I am to be near you," Zero commented. "To actually feel your body next to mine."

Yuki was getting hot. "Can we make this night last as long as we can?" Yuki sighed. "Why?" Zero smiled.

"Because you're drowning me in your sweet words of comfort," Yuki said.

Zero's heart beated even faster. His body temperature was hot, so he took off his jacket.

"Yuki, do you want to know what I love about you?" Zero asked.

"What's that?" Yuki wondered. Zero started to feel her whole body.

"That your skin is soft and smooth, I can't help but touch it," Zero said, touching her face down to her breasts.

"Zero, it's hot," Yuki commented. " I can help with that," Zero smiled.

Yuki sat up and Zero unbuttoned her jacket. While looking at her, Zero kissed her passionately, making Yuki groaned a little bit.

"And you know what else? It's your voice that makes my heart flutter," Zero continued.

"Oh Zero," Yuki sighed.

Zero was on top of her, pressing his body against hers.

"Your voice, body,eyes,personality, kindness, and most of all...your love is what makes me want you," Zero whispered.

Yuki loved to hear these words. By then, she knew she wasn't going to be alone.

"I love you Yuki," Zero said. A silent pause came for a while.

"Say it again, please," Yuki said.

" I love you Yuki," Zero said it again.

" Then prove it to me," Yuki commented.

Zero finally knew what she wanted. Something that he and her will remember. So, he got up and exposed himself.

Then, he helped Yuki. They looked at each other as though they were long, lost angels searching for love and finally found their true love.

"Zero," Yuki groaned.

"Yuki," Zero said catching his breath. " I love you so much," Zero moaned with pleasure.

When they reached their end, Zero and Yuki went under the sheets, cuddling.

"Zero, don't leave me," Yuki said.

"I can't live without you Yuki, so I'll always be with you. As long as you promise not to leave me," Zero commented.

"Never will I leave you," Yuki said, looking at Zero straight in the eyes. Zero kissed Yuki on the forehead.

Both of them fell asleep holding each other.

Zero took another glance at Yuki. "So beautiful," Zero whispered. He fell back to sleep.

Both of their heart beats becoming one.

**END**

**So, did you like it? Please give reviews. Also, I am about to make another story dealing with the same couple( Yuki and Zero). It's going to be like a Romantic Comedy. It's going to be called More Than Friends. Do you think I should write it? I need my readers' opinions please. You all are awesome! **


End file.
